The Foreboding
by yoda-is-cool
Summary: Nadae Dravvaadas sits on the Jedi Council, guiding her new student. She and her Padawan, Obi-Wan and Anakin now must protect the former Queen of Naboo at all costs. As the war unfolds, many truths will be revealed as the Dark Side is revealed, once again... Second in the Little Bird Trilogy. Set in AoTC. DISCONTINUED :(


Chapter 1  
The Augur of Cordé

The silver-lined ships skimmed across the surface of the city landscape, the sun glinted off the chrome hulls of the sleek Naboo spacecraft, as they navigated between the sky-high buildings of the capital planet, as the orange sun gleamed in the diamond-like glass of the towers.

Coruscant, in its own sense, was an artificial beauty to Padmé.

The Royal Starship landed on the central lead, and the third Fighter landed on the remaining platform.

The Naboo dignitaries exited the ship, one dressed extremely elaborately, and Captain Typho turned to his female partner in a pleasant surprise. "We made it. I guess I was wrong, there was no danger at all."

The irony of the explosion from the ramp was overwhelming. The Klaxon alarms blared, destroying the serenity of the orange-lit haven of Coruscant. Captain Typho and Padmé Amidala, who flew by him in case of this emergency, ran to the site of the explosion where small flames licked up pieces of metal and garments.

Padmé couldn't believe the misfortune Typho had predicted to come true. She knelt down and held her handmaiden in her arms. Cordé's face had slightly burned, and her red blood that kept her alive ran from her forehead.

"Cordé…" Padmé breathed. She cared deeply for her handmaidens, the brave women who sacrificed an ordinary life and risked it for hers.

"... M'lady, I'm so sorry..." Cordé stared back at Padmé, her eyes now soft and fatigued, ready to go to sleep. "I've failed you, Senator."

It was this loss of life that made Padmé guilty for the job she did. She didn't want to lose another friend. "No…"

Cordé's head rolled back, and Padmé lowered her body back to the ground. Cordé died believing herself to be a failure.

Padmé now carried that burden for Cordé. "I should not have come back."

"M'Lady, you are still in danger." Warned Typho. "This vote is very important. You did your duty, and Cordé did hers." Typho had become so used to this he was almost heartless about it. Now come." Padmé didn't want to forget Cordé, or just leave her lying on a metal landing slab. "M'Lady, please!"

* * *

Nadae sat down on one of the council seats in shock. She could speak for a few minutes, nor think. This was not the Jedi way.

"You're sure?"

"Of course, Master Dravvaadas. Your friend was attacked, but for now is safe and sound." Master Windu repeated, for the third time.

The hum of speeders echoed from outside the glass of the chamber windows. The sunlight poured in, forming luminescent light streaks. Nadae's Padawan stood by the large Council Chamber Doors, the red wraidskin chest guard clung to her upper body, her brown leggings tight and practical with the brown, buckle-up boots.

And the brown wrap around her head, covering her eyes.

Her arms were crossed and she leant against the doorway. She heaved, "so I take it she's part of our next mission?"

Meda Zhet, being a Miralukan, was a natural in sensing the Force. She just lacked… the Jedi wisdom.

Nadae was used to her, but somehow she had kept up the resistance to Padawan Zhet's 'speaking before thinking'. "Meda, head to our quarters and power up Seefor. While you do that, remember last week's lesson."

"Thoughts before words?"

"Exactly."

Nadae knew that if Meda had eyes, she'd be rolling them. Nadae knew patience though, however not with a fifteen-year-old.

"I will proceed to the Senate Tower as soon as possible." Master Dravvaadas informed Mace Windu as she stood up, her black robes clung and cascaded down her body like the flowing night-sky.

Mace Windu knew the story. _The Protector of Naboo._ She had a promise to keep. One her master made her make.

He nodded, and watched Master Dravvaadas leave the Council Chambers. She walked with certainty and grace, as the black robes flowed in the motion of her pace, and followed behind her.

* * *

"I don't know how much longer I can hold off the vote, my friends." Nadae and Meda stood at the back of the Chancellor's office, surrounded by other Jedi and Senators. "More and more star systems are joining the separatists."

"I don't understand anything they're saying." Meda admitted into Nadae's ear.

"How could you-" Nadae couldn't comprehend it. _Half of the council meetings I've sat in have been about this…_

"If they do break away –" Master Windu's statement was cut short by Chancellor Palpatine.

"No! I will not let that happen!"

"Is it just me, Master, or is the Chancellor a little bit creepy? His smile-"

"Padawan! Shush!"

"But if they do," Mace continued anyway. "you must realise there aren't enough Jedi to protect the Republic. We are keepers of the peace, not soldiers."

Palpatine, now somewhat desperate for someone to support his statement, turned to the oldest man in the room. "Master Yoda, do you think it will really come to war?"

The old, green man closed his eyes, attempting to meditate on the future. "Worse than war, I fear... much worse."

Of course, Yoda's sense of the disturbance in the Force disturbed the Jedi in the room.

"What?"

"What do you sense, Master?"

"Yoda," Nadae took a step forward. "Have you seen something?"

"Impossible to see ... The Dark Side clouds everything. But this I am sure of –" Yoda opened his eyes to see everyone still in the room. "Do their duty the Jedi will."

"Well that's a touch unsettling." Meda whispered.

A buzzer sounded. A hologram of Dar Wac appeared on the Chancellor's desk.

"The loyalist committee has arrived, my Lord." He spoke in his native tongue."

"Send them in."

Everyone, as they now expected the Queen to enter, stood from their seats."

Padmé Amidala was exactly as Nadae recalled. Boldt, beautiful, intelligent with an audacity to her walk. Senators, militia and handmaidens walked in behind her. As well as Jar Jar Binks.

 _How long must I put up with him?_

With you the force is strong... young Senator." Nadae felt the true gladness from Yoda. "To see you alive brings warm feelings to my heart."

"Thank you, Master Yoda. Do you have any idea who was behind this attack?" _always straight to the point._

"Our intelligence points to disgruntled spice miners, on the moons of Naboo." Mace replied.

"I don't wish to disagree but I think that Count Dooku was behind it."

There was a stir of surprise. "Am I meant to know who that is?"

"One of the separatist leaders… you've sat in on meetings with me about this! You told me you listened!"

"You know, M'Lady, Count Dooku was once a Jedi." Informed Master Windu. "He wouldn't assassinate anyone; it is not in his character."

"He is a political idealist, not a murderer." Added Master Ki-Adi Mundi.

"In dark times nothing is what it appears to be," said Yoda. "but the fact remains, Senator, in grave danger you are."

Palpatine got up and walked to the window, looking out at the vast city. "Count Dooku has always avoided any kind of conflict. It appears he has no desire to start a war. Why would he kill you? To what end?" he argued.

"I don't know, but everything in my being tells me he was behind it..."

Padmé, in Nadae's mind, always had a strong gut feeling in her. Perhaps there was a small chance she was right…

After gazing out of the window for several moments Chancellor Palpatine turned to Mace and Yoda. "Master Jedi, may I suggest that the Senator be placed under the protection of your graces?" he seemed rather fond of his idea.

"Do you think that is a wise use of manpower during these stressful times?" Senator Bail Organa argued.

"Chancellor, if I may comment, I do not believe the..." Padmé was somewhat about to support Bail Organa, when Palpatine finished her words before her.

... "'situation is that serious. No, but I do, Senator."

"Chancellor, please! I don't want any more guards!"

"I realise all too well that additional security might be disruptive for you, but perhaps someone you are familiar with... an old friend like... Master Kenobi... and Master Dravvaadas."

"Hey, Master, that's you!" Meda nudged Nadae.

"That's possible." Mace Windu considered the idea. "Kenobi has just returned from a Border dispute on Ansion, and Dravvaadas is present with us at this point in time."

"You must remember them, M'Lady... he watched over you during the blockade conflict, Master Dravvaadas willing still is under the oath she took, she won't allow anyone to take it away from her."

It was her duty, on Naboo. To be another handmaiden, protect the Queen's life even at the cost of your own. Nadae swore her sabre to Padmé and she hasn't taken it back. She would never take it back.

The Jedi Master lowered her head at the memory of Qui-Gon Jinn. The black shapes of the patterns on her face now stood out more than ever from the white face paint.

"Is it wise to put a member of the Council on this mission, we need her insight." Ki-Adi Mundi stated.

"Up to my old Padawan, we shall leave this to." Yoda turned around and waited for Nadae's opinion.

"My sabre and my training is yours, your Majesty."

"This is not necessary, Chancellor." Padmé was always defiant.

"Do it for me, M'Lady, please." Palpatine pleaded. "I will rest easier. We had a big scare today. The thought of losing you is unbearable."

Padmé conformed, and everyone stood up to leave.

"Didn't you die on Naboo, Master?" Meda was inquisitive, but sometimes she worded things poorly. "Like, the Force brought you back to life like twenty minutes after you died?"

"Are we doing this now, Meda?"

"Yes. I've genuinely been curious about it since you told me about it."

"Everyone's been curious about it."

"You were shot in the back."

"Yes.

"That's so cool. What did you see?" she just kept asking, even as the exited the office and waited in the corridor for Padmé.

 _Everything._ "We can't discuss that now."

Padmé exited the office not long after, followed by her body guards. Somehow, her tone of voice became informal. She was comfortable around Nadae.

"Master Nadae, it's wonderful to see you," she pulled her in for an embrace. "Ten years is far too long."

"Indeed it is. It's wonderful to see you alive."

"I wish we could catch up under different circumstances. You've already done so much for me and I can never repay the price you payed on Naboo."

"We are both alive and well. How about we focus on that." Nadae genuinely smiled as they moved through the halls of the Senate tower, Meda following close behind her, keeping comments to herself.

"May I ask, is this your student?"

"Yes, Meda?" Meda stepped forward and waved at the Senator. "Meda Zhet, my padawan."

"Master Nadae says you were very intelligent for your age and that you're very pretty, but I can't tell the second part." She pointed to her eyecloth.

"Oh?" Padmé was a little shocked at her complete forwardness. "Was that an accident, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Nope. Miralukan. Wanna see underneath?"

"Nope. Nope, that's not necessary." Nadae, pulled her around to the other side of her. "Nobody needs to see your empty eye sockets Meda… and don't say the younglings need to again…"

* * *

Ok. I'll admit it. I've been a bad person.

This year has been really busy for me, I'm so sorry I couldn't find the time nor the motivation for this BUT ALAS. (Hope y'all will like Meda :p) I really do hope to put up chpt 2 sometime soon, but I have exams approaching so obviously they take priority over this…. I think…..

I have failed, Pls forgive my sins, - yoda-is-cool


End file.
